Need
by Leeyna
Summary: Julian and Logan have a constant need for each other, smut ensues. Based on CP Coulter's Dalton.


**A/N:** This was written for a prompt I got from two of my friends saying "You're fucking not fair". And this is what I came up with

Every time you leave a review Logan kisses Julian. :D No, I'd love to hear how you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Julian and Logan, they belong to CP Coulter and her amazing fic Dalton.

* * *

><p>Panting and heavy breathing is filling the air in the crammed space. It's sticky hot and hands are moving frantically over sweat slick skin. Never resting, never getting enough from the feeling of soft skin under long and determined fingers. All clothes bar underwear had been shed only seconds after the two tangled bodies had crashed through the door of the small room. Holding on to each other is more important than the immediate loss of their boxers. They have the time but the need to feel the other one pressed close is too overwhelming.<p>

"Oh, Lo…" Julian moans without inhibition as the blond bites his way across the actor's throat agonizingly slow, with just enough pressure to drive him insane. Julian throws his head back to give him more space, loving the possessive feeling of Logan marking him, marking him for everyone to see.

Both hands holding on to Julian's hips roughly, Logan pulls him unbelievably closer, needing the feeling of pressing as close as possible, just as much as his boyfriend. Julian moans again, knowing full well that he'd be able to see the imprint of Logan's fingers on his hips tomorrow and the next couple of days. Just another imprint the other boy leaves him with, knowing exactly how desperately Julian needs the visible proof of being wanted and loved.

Julian's grip on Logan's hair tightens, as the blond traces the fresh marks on his throat with his tongue, trying to sooth his harsh treatment of the soft skin. The actor lets one of his hands travel roughly over the blond's back, following the muscles downward, pressing his fingers tightly against the strings of muscle, into every dip until digging his fingers into the skin just above the waistband of his underwear.

Logan's mouth wanders over the brunette's collarbone, sucking a dark bruise into the soft flesh at the end of it, eliciting another loud moan that vibrates through the actor's whole body.

"Lo, I need…" Julian groans but is silenced by Logan's insistent lips against his, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth before worrying it softly. The actor can't do anything else but enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend pressing closer and showering him with exactly what he needs. If Logan didn't have his hands still tightly closed on Julian's hips, the actor is sure that he wouldn't be able to stand on his own; his knees feel weak as Logan trails his tongue over his jaw line once more.

"Patience, love," the blond whispers into the spot just beneath Julian's ear; licking softly at the earlobe before biting down harshly.

"Ohhh…. I…more…" the actor moans incoherently. His grip on Logan tightening even more as the blond licks a stripe from his ear down, over his collarbone, straight to his nipple. Julian throws his head back once more, while the hand in Logan's hair pulls the blond even closer against his bare chest. Logan takes the invitation gratefully, licking around the hardened bud before licking over it. He grazes his teeth over the sensitive flesh causing Julian's whole body to tense under the intense pleasure shooting through him.

In a swift motion, Logan falls to his knees, hands still holding tightly onto Julian's hips, his thumbs pressing insistently against the actor's hipbones. Green eyes look up through thick eyelashes to meet Julian's lust blown ones.

Painfully slow Logan traces the skin just above Julian's underwear with his tongue, blowing slightly on the wet skin, he leaves behind. Julian shivers under Logan's hands, unable to form a coherent thought, while Logan skims his tongue just underneath the waistband of his boxers. Logan's grip on one of his hip bones lightens and disappears; but before Julian can whine about the loss of contact he feels his boyfriend's soft fingers creep under the soft fabric of his underwear and caressing the skin of his thigh. Slowly wandering upwards, touching, scratching everywhere but never where he needs him the most, where he is aching to be touched.

"Lo…. I…please…"

A soft chuckle comes from Logan, before his eyes begin to positively smolder. "You're eager tonight," the blond whispers against the skin underneath Julian's bellybutton.

"You… stop torturing me. I-I need…touch me."

"As you wish…"Logan says softly, before slowly inching one hand under the waistband and pushing Julian's boxers down. He taps Julian's right calf to get him to step out of the fabric before doing the same with the other leg. His hands carefully skim upwards, feeling the muscles tense in Julian's legs, lazily tickling the back of Julian's knee before moving over the back of the actor's thighs to the spot where his thighs meet the brunette's ass.

"Lo…just…" Julian whines, burying a hand into Logan's hair, needing something to hold onto, to ground him. The blond, slowly moves closer, pressing a loving kiss to Julian's kneecap, before moving upwards, biting, licking and sucking his way up. Logan looks back up into Julian's eyes while pressing butterfly kisses onto the brunette's hipbone. Another moan escapes Julian before he can stop himself as Logan suddenly sucks roughly on the skin of his hipbone.

"You're fucking not fair," Julian rasps out; knees shaking from the feeling of Logan's teeth nibbling on the slightly bruised skin.

"Not yet fucking, love," Logan whispers against the crease where Julian's thigh meets his hips. So close and still so far away from where the actor is aching to be touched, kissed, anything if it means getting some form of friction.

Without warning Logan presses a wet kiss to the head of Julian's cock, smiling widely at the loud moan that escapes his beautiful boyfriend.

"Oh…god… Lo, don't stop…"he all but whimpers, as Logan takes him into his mouth and starts swirling his tongue over the head. Julian tenses up, the muscles in his thighs fluttering and it takes all of Logan's strength to hold his boyfriend up as his knees give out.

A low chuckle erupts from Logan's throat as he makes quick work of gathering Julian up in his arms and carries him over to his bed. Carefully, lovingly he puts the other boy down before shedding his own underwear and climbing on top of Julian, covering his whole body with his own.

Both boys moan loudly as their cocks press together, sending identical jolts through their bodies. Julian quickly wraps his legs around Logan's hips, pulling them closer together.

"Ohh Jules…" this time it's Logan's turn to groan loudly as Julian starts to slowly rut against him. Julian's hands travel over the blond's shoulders, trying to hold on to something, while Logan cups the actors face in his hands and presses their lips together for a much gentler and softer kiss, making Julian moan soundly into his mouth.

Before Logan can realize it, the brunette has flipped them around, so that he is now straddling him, wearing a large smirk.

"Cut the soft kisses, Wright. I need you…now," Julian growls the last part, watching Logan's eyes get even darker, before the blond buries his hands in Julian's hair to tug him down, with a little more force than usual; crashing their lips together again.

With a loud smack, Julian pulls away from Logan's mouth to press open-mouthed kisses to Logan's throat, his collarbone, until biting his way across Logan's chest. Casually he flicks his tongue against Logan's nipple, eliciting a deliciously low growl from the squirming boy.

"Jules…" he moans loudly before he can stop himself, needing more, needing it now. Julian makes quick work of licking over Logan's stomach, following every dip and curve of the singer's body. Pressing his hands against Logan's hips, effectively trapping him against the bed, Julian closes his mouth eagerly over the head of Logan, tonguing the slit and reveling in the taste of his boyfriend. The way Logan feels hot and heavy against his tongue sends little jolts of amazement through the actor. He still can't believe that he got to do this to Logan whenever he wants to. It was everything he had been dreaming of and even more.

Another loud moan from Logan brings Julian back to the task at hand. One of his hands leaves Logan's hip, fingernails raking over the soft skin until he closes his fingers around the base of Logan's cock. Teasingly slow Julian starts bobbing his head up and down, pressing his tongue firmly against the thick vein, knowing that it always drives Logan crazy.

"Ohh… don't… oh never… stop," the blond rasps out incoherently, unable to form a clear though.

Smirking against the cock in his mouth, Julian quickens his movements, making sure to swirl his tongue over all the right places.

It takes all of Logan's concentration not to buck up into the wet heat of his boyfriend's mouth, knowing that he is just a tad bit stronger than Julian, able to push against the firm hold on his hip. The sweetest form of torture has to be Julian's tongue, he's pressing into all the right dips, running his tongue roughly under the head of his cock before bobbing down again.

"Jules… now… ahhh…" Logan moans and Julian immediately pulls off with an obscene pop.

"Noooo…" Logan whines but it soon turns into a loud groan as Julian presses his tongue against the underside of his balls, precariously close to Logan's entrance.

"Oh god…"

For a second Julian pulls away smirking widely. "You can stick to Jules, honey."

"Fuck you, prince-ahhh" Logan's retort drowns in a loud moan as Julian's tongue flicks against the puckered skin around Logan's entrance while his hand closes around Logan's erection, moving up and down with the rhythm of his licks.

"Jules… I can't… please…"

With a bit of mercy Julian pulls away, hand still jerking Logan off. "Oh, I do love it when you beg."

Logan quickly pushes into a sitting position, grabbing his boyfriend roughly, only to turn their positions once again; covering Julian's body with his.

"I'm done playing games," the blond growls into Julian's ear before sucking a harsh bruise into the skin underneath it. Reaching over to the nightstand, Logan produces a bottle of lube and a condom after rummaging around in the drawer for a few seconds.

Logan sinks his teeth into the spot where Julian's shoulder meets his neck, knowing what it does to his boyfriend. Julian can't help himself and moans loudly as Logan flicks his tongue over the same spot, soothing the sting.

"Come on… Lo…please…," he moans, eyes taking in his disheveled boyfriend and the pure lust blazing in his eyes. With a pop Logan opens the lube and pours some onto his fingers, before lowering his fingers, skimming lightly over the skin of Julian's balls before circling his hole, rubbing the lube into his skin.

The brunette bucks against the fingers at his entrance, needing so much more. Logan roughly presses his free hand against Julian's hip, pushing him back onto the mattress, trapping him.

"Ahhhh… Lo…come on…" Julian whines, eyes begging for Logan to finally move. "Screw you, Wright… I…ohhhh," Julian moans loudly as Logan's finger finally pushes through the tight ring of muscles. He loves the stretch of the first finger, it's uncomfortable at first but Logan knows exactly what he's doing as he slightly pushes in deeper and crooks his finger just the right way.

"More… I… I need….more…" Julian rasps out in between moans.

Without warning Logan pulls his finger out until only his fingertip presses against the rim, before pushing two fingers in; groaning at the sound of Julian's loud moan.

"Fuck… Lo….more, I… want…"

Logan knows exactly what his boyfriends needs; when Julian starts begging, he doesn't care about the burning of the stretch, and all he cares about is getting what he wants. Slowly the blond pushes in another finger alongside the other two; Reveling in the feeling of Julian clenching tightly around him.

"God, Jules…you're so tight," Logan whispers, as he really starts to fuck Julian with his fingers, eliciting incoherent swears from the brunette.

"Now. I …I want… need you now," Julian all but screams, trying to buck up against Logan's fingers.

Logan chuckles lightly at the needy tone of his boyfriend but obliges and slowly pulls his fingers out of him. By the time his finger's graze once more over the puckered skin, Julian already has the condom wrapper open and leans up to slowly roll it onto Logan's hard-on. With one hand he picks up the lube and lubes his boyfriend up.

Logan moans as Julian's fingers wrap around him once more as he crashes their lips together for a short, wet an dirty kiss, before the actor leans back and shifts a pillow under his ass, giving Logan the perfect angle. For a second longer the blond stares at his beautiful boyfriend with blazing lust in his eyes. Another "Please, Lo…" shocks him awake and he positions himself at Julian's entrance.

"I love you," he whispers before pushing in completely.

Julian's back arches off the bed and he screams out Logan's name, feeling the burning sensation and loving every single moment of it. For a few more moments Logan doesn't move at all, just holds on to his boyfriend, pressing little kisses on his forehead, waiting for him to signal that it's he's ready for Logan to move.

When Julian finally wraps his legs around Logan, effectively pressing Logan deeper, Logan slowly pulls out only to slam back into him. His eyes are trained on the beautiful boy underneath him, scared to miss a single second of eye contact, of being wrapped up into each other perfectly.

"Oh, yes… I…harder, Lo," Julian moans, hands pressing hard into Logan's shoulders, trying to pull him closer, to find some form of leverage, to ground him. His senses are in overdrive with the way his boyfriend is pounding into him, hitting his prostate with every long, deep stroke.

Logan wraps his long fingers tightly around Julian's erection, thumb brushing over the pre-come leaking from the slit, smearing it over the head before pumping his hand up and down quickly, jerking Julian off in the same rhythm he's pushing into him.

"Loo… I… I'm…I'm coming…don't stop…."

And with a broken moan Julian comes hard all over Logan's hand and his own stomach, thick spurts of white covering them, as Logan continues to stroke him through his orgasm.

"Oh god Jules, you…ahhh…so tight." The way Julian clenches around him makes holding on so much harder for Logan and he can already feel his balls tightening. As Julian clenches especially hard around him he falls over the edge with a shudder, pushing a few more times into his boyfriend as he rides out his orgasm.

With a heavy sigh he collapses on top of Julian, trying to catch his breath as the actor lightly strokes over his back.

"You're heavy," Julian whines after a few seconds, trying to push his boyfriend off.

"Fuck you, Jules," Logan retorted but rolled onto his side anyway.

"I think you just did," Julian quips, a smirk on his face as he wraps his arms around Logan to pull his face towards himself. Looking deep into the green eyes, he presses a soft kiss onto Logan's nose and hums contently for a moment.

"I'm never moving again…" Logan sighed.

"You don't have to," Julian whispers against the skin of Logan's neck, "You're right were you belong."

"Hm…"

"Love you," Julian whispers before he allows his eyes to close, falling asleep pressed tightly to Logan, in his room with clothes thrown around the perimeter of the door, without a care in the world.


End file.
